Përdoruesi diskutim:Bet 0
Mirëserdhe (Welcome)! ---- *'Çka nuk më pëlqen mua?' - Diskutime të shpërndara në faqe të ndryshme. *'Unë të kam shkruar diçka ty?' - Atëherë të lutëm përgjigju te faqja e jote e diskutimit . *'Ti më shkruan i pari mua diçka?' - Unë të përgjigjem këtu. *'Shënimet e reja?' - duhet të vendosen në fund të faqes. (Shtype këtu) *'Nënshkruani diskutimet (me --~~~~)!' - përndryshe i nënshkruaj unë. *'Pastërtia dhe rendi këtu?' – është vetëm e drejta ime. *'Diskutimet e vjetra' – gjenden në arkiv Për të pasur një pasqyrë dhe për të ruajtur sadopak rendin keni parasysh edhe këto rregulla: *Për secilin diskutim që e filloni këtu parashtroni vetëm një temë. *Diskutuesi i parë fillon prej kryerreshtit. Përgjigjet vijojnë me : të cilat e largojnë rreshtin djathtas. Përgjigjja tjetër vijon me dy :: dhe kështu me radhë deri sa të bëhen pesë përgjigje (:::::) pastaj i gjashti vazhdon prej fillimi pa dy pikat. *Çdo diskutim duhet të nënshkruhet jo me emër por me shenjën --~~~~ dhe atë menjëherë pas shkrimit e jo në kryerresht. ---- ARKIVA ---- Ndihme ne mirmbajtje te artikujve Pershendetje Un jam nje perdorues amator i Wikipedia, mirpo her pas here kam plotesuar disa artikuj lidhur me profesionin qe jam por kam verejtur qe disa nga artikujt e mi koheve te fundit jane ka ndrrohen nga disa persona qe kombetarishte nuk na dojne te mire. Sonte e pash qe me eshte ndaluar qe edhe te redaktoj tash e tutje nga IP jeme ose edhe accounti im. thjeshte nese egziston mundesia qe te me ndihmoni pase qe e kam pa qe ne disa nga artikujt qe kam bere keni nderhyer dhe permirsuar ma tutje. Njeri nga artikujt e mi ne anglishte eshte http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Avni_Abazi . shume emra si Peja jane bere ne Pec ose edhe ndryshime tjera qe sjan te mira aspak ju lutem shikojeni. Sinqerishte Beni :Beni me vjen mire qe angazhohesh në Wikipedia, por për fat të keq pak mundem të të ndihmoj unë prej këtu sepse problemet që ke ti i përkasin Wikipedias në gjuhën angleze. Wikipedia shqip dhe Wikipedia anglisht janë dy projekte të ndryshme edhe pse i përkasin të njëjtës kompani. Ajte për fat të keq numri i përdoruesve shqiptar është shumë i vogël dhe gjithçka çka ka të bëj me shqiptarët po vandalizohet nga përdoruesit serb. Ti je bllokuar atje nga administratorët e atjeshëm, dhe kjo vlen vetëm për en:wikin, me sa e shoh unë ti nuk je bllokuar në Wiki shqip. Shiko dhe regjistrohu (kur të të kalon bllokimi) se artikullin për Avni Abazin e kanë propozuar për grisje. Argumentohe pse është i rëndësishëm ky artikull, ndoshta nuk e grisin. Unë do të dal më vonë atje dhe do të votoj që të mos griset, vetëm këtë mundem ta bëj atje për ty. Në wikin anglisht vlejn rregulla tjera, më vjen keq po kjo është realiteti. tung --bet_0 23 Tetor 2006 07:56 (UTC) Ndryshimi i emrave te vendeve nuk mund te kundershtohet. per momentin vlen rregulli i meposhtem: Kosova eshte pjese e Serbise. Emrat e vendeve do te perdoren ashtu sic jane percaktuar nga shteti konkret, dmth nga Serbia. Kjo do te thote se mbas 6 muajsh kemi shume pune per te bere. Ne pergjithesi ankesa eshte se artikulli nuk eshte enciklopedik, por thjesht reklame per artistin. duke menduar se mund te "griset" eshte mire qe te njejtin infomacion ta kalosh tek wikipedia shqip dhe me vone pas perpunimit dhe plotesimit me material te ri te rifutet artikulli edhe ne wikipedia anglisht. Certifikata dhene nga perfaqesia amerikane ne Prishtine eshte reale, por nuk eshte ndonje cmim. mund te kerkosh ne internet dhe te lidhesh faqen e certifikates me artikullin. por duhet me shume infomacion mbi rolet e tij te meparshme dhe keto te paraqiten ne nje nen-artikull me vete. mos e merrni me merzi kete pune se rregullohet!129.240.157.70 23 Tetor 2006 14:46 (UTC) Pershendetje dhe ju falenderoj per asistencen tuaj. Deshta te ju lajmroj se shumica e artikujve te mi jane fshi nga wikipedia ne anglisht pas kesaj letre qe jau kam derguar. Open letter Evv, Deiz, Calton and Luna Santin I really appreciate the help and support that you were doing lately on my articles but honestly there is no need for that. I would like to advise you people to take care for articles like Ratko Mladić, Mr. Slobodan Milosevic and others like them and help the general readers know the truth about their miserable massacres that they did to kids and insistent people in Bosnia and Kosovo . There is not just Mr. Abazi’s article that has been vandalized by you but all the Kosovo famous and honorable people including the history of Kosovo. It has been so clear that all the editing that you people have done about that Country is just to make a bad propaganda now that finally Serbia will lose for ever Kosovo in its final status which for sure would be Independent country as it disserves. I understand your feeling because you are grown in the communism system where everything was leaded by the dictator and you were their kids doing the same they did with people from Kosovo. Even now through the internet you wana talk about us believing in your fathers lies that Kosovo is yours. 7 is the century that we accepted you in that region to work, clean for us and 7 2007 is gona be the number that you gona say Goodbye for ever to Kosovo. Listen people Wikipedia is free and you can create any network to put adds and protected your fake ideas but please put ones your finger in your head and ask your self how can this be yours when there was never more than 10% shkije - serbs in there And what right do you have to talk about it when you may have never been there and when the whole world knows that Kosova/o is not Slavic place . Tell your fathers that All the churches and abbeys where owned by chthonic Albanians before 1200 and Vatican has the property papers for that. Accept the truth. For the end. There wouldn’t be any other respond on this desiccation page or any other like this from me. I just needed to tell you this. You can take it off if you feel like some none Balkan people will read this little truth. You do what you can to lie and I do what I can to tell the truth with my articles. bs.wiki Could you request for botflag on bs.wiki? You can do it here. demicx :I made a request on bs wiki about 11 days ago. See here --bet_0 31 Tetor 2006 13:03 (UTC) ::Bot status granted. demicx Motörhead e Bet 0, nuk me te shqietsu, po a mundesh (kur te kesh ko) me i pa i cik albumet e grupit Motörhead; un kam shkurajt per cdo disk ne nje gjo, por kushedi si kam shkruajt mire. shife icik nje per nje (sjan shume, ne 20 min i ke pare te tera) edhe korrego ca mundesh. mire? Përdoruesi:Lem31 :Ani shoh. tung --bet_0 2 Nëntor 2006 18:34 (UTC) po kujt i thu "Numer 1"?, ato jan "njeshet", italisht "Singoli", anglisht "Singles"... Përdoruesi:Lem31 :unë kujtova se janë nr 1 në toplist. Për Singels nuk ka përkthim adekvat në shqip, mundesh ta përdorish termin anglisht ose si e kishte përkthy ti më parë, njësha. Nuk e bëra me qëllim. tung --bet_0 2 Nëntor 2006 23:07 (UTC) Category:Planetë Hi, I've noticed some problems with your bot operating interwikis on Category:Planetë. As you can see for example here, the bot seems to have got confused between "Category:Planets" and "Category:Planets of the solar system". I hope it is possible for you to correct the problem (as far as I can see from the Italian page I linked to you, before the intervention of the bot all the links were correct). For comparison, see it:Categoria:Pianeti del sistema solare. Bye ;-) :: WinstonSmith from it:Portale:Astronomia, 3 Nëntor 2006 19:41 (UTC) I run on it once again, and I think now is OK. thanks for notice --bet_0 3 Nëntor 2006 20:00 (UTC) O mik!!! Jam i ri ne Wiki dhe mendova se e kisha kuptuar se si funksjonojne gjerat, nuk e kuptoj akoma se ku kam bere gabim? Faqja e fundit e redaktuar ishte ajo e edit durhamit. Hidhi nje sy dhe ne se eshte gabim grise ne se jo me le te vazhdoj punen time. Nenshkrim (ne se eshte per hedhjen e firmes) nuk ka ndonje problem per mua. Madje edhe ti mund ta heqesh edhe vete ate me ane te redaktimit te shkruter. Faleminderit. // --> për Lagon: këtu duhet të vendosish firmën : unë ti dhash këshillat për të mirë e jo për të keqe. përkundrazi edhe pse je fillestar je duke punuar shumë mirë, faqja e durhan është bërë shumë e mirë dhe më pëlqen kështu. gabimet e vogla teknike i kam vërejt dhe tash do ti korigjoj, por unë zakonisht pres pak deri sa ti kryejn të tjrët redakrimet që të mos ketë konflikt redaktimi. gabimi i vetëm është nënshkrimi i artikujve dhe mosnënshkrimi dikutimet. tung --bet_0 16 Nëntor 2006 15:00 (UTC) Ndihmë A bën të më tregosh se si duhet t'i hapi artikujt e zhanreve muzikore. Unë do t'i hapi me emrat origjinal prej gjuhës angleze, e nëse ka ndonjë problem, tregomë. --Λeternus 16 Nëntor 2006 20:49 (UTC) : Per mos te pasur konflikte me mire anglisht, se ne shqip nuk jane te njohur, jashta rok, rap, tekno, pop etj., ketu ekzistojne edhe ne shqip, kurse House, Hardcore, Heavy Metal etj., me i lene anglisht dhe pastaj vjen naj tjeter qe e zhvendos ne gjuhen shqip, ne qofse ekziston ose e ben diskutim qe e ekziston edhe emri shqip i zhanri ose jep nje burim qe e shpejton punen. (U pergjigja per ty bet_0, besoj se nuk eshte problem ;-).) --Ko.S. (°diskuto°) 17 Nëntor 2006 00:10 (UTC) ::Nuk po më duket ide e mirë që disa zhanre t'i fillojmë në shqip e disa në anglisht. Unë jam që të gjithë zhanret t'i hapim në gjuhën angleze. --Λeternus 17 Nëntor 2006 18:29 (UTC) ::: Duhet amo ashtu, ne ketu jemi ne wiki shqip, dhe nese mundem me i perkthy, duhet, nese nuk mundem, tani ne gjuhen angleze. Kjo nuk eshte sikur te serite dhe filmat, ku 95% prej tyre nuk jane perkthyer apo transmetuar ne shqip. --Ko.S. (°diskuto°) 17 Nëntor 2006 18:36 (UTC) :::: Aeternus Ko.S. ka të drejtë. Ajo çka mund të përkthehet duhet të përkthehet se këtu gjuha zyrtare është gjuha shqipe. Kuptohet që nuk mundet të përkthehet gjithçka, por sadopak duhet të mundohemi që të përdoret gjuha shqipe. tung --bet_0 17 Nëntor 2006 19:08 (UTC) :::::Në rregull. Pas krijimit të artikujve do të bisedojmë për gramatikë. --Λeternus 19 Nëntor 2006 12:07 (UTC) Mos u nxito po diskuto njehere A nuk e kupton akoma se e ke gabim. Asnje nuk te ndalon ti kthesh redaktimet e te tjereve por mire eshte qe te diskutosh para se te shuash. Titulli nenkupton qe ne ate liste duhet te vendosen emrat e atyre qe krijojne berthamen, pa me thuaj njehere cfare berthame kan krijuar Bardhylis etj.? Uni :Ti më duket se the se shkove përgjithmon! Ska lidhje. Te ajo listë me sa e vërej unë mundet secili që dëshiron ta shkruaj emrin e vet (shiko: !!! shënoni konton e juaj) dhe nëse dikush e shkruan vullnetarisht emrin aty atëherë ai duhet edhe vet ta shlyj prej aty. As unë e as ti nuk e ke të drejtën të shlyesh emrin e dikujt tjetër. Sa për mendimin tim mundet edhe të griset komplet ai artikull se nuk ka aspak rëndësi për wikipedian. --bet_0 17 Nëntor 2006 19:04 (UTC) ::Se sa rendesi ka artikulli ate e di ai qe e ka shkruajtur i pari, edhe per mua le te griset. Por pyetjes qe tu parashtrua ti me pergjigjen tende as nuk i afrohesh fare. Edhe njehere, se ndoshta nuk e kape sic duhet berthamen ose thekbin e ceshtjes. Shiko njehere lart titullin e listes dhe mendo se cfare mund te nenkuptoje ajo. Uni :::nuk kam kohë të merrem me ti. nëse ke nevojë për bashkbisedues shko me ndonjë chat room. po je duke e përsëritur veten për të njëmijtën herë dhe asnjëherë nuk bën ashtu si thua. kohëve të fundit ke filluar ta kundështosh edhe vetën tënde. shumë rehat ishim kur nuk ishe ti këtu. nëse ke dëshirë të push puno, kërkush nuk të ndalon kjo është punë vullnetare. --bet_0 19 Nëntor 2006 23:41 (UTC) Shiko pak Liro pak faqen Përdoruesi:Uni/Tb1 dhe pastaj vizitoje njehere faqen mbi rregullat e faqeve te perdoruesit (anglisht) dhe lexo pak po deshe se cfare shkruhet aty, sidomos ne paragrafin: "How do I delete my user and user talk pages?". Shendet Uni :si e kupton ti këtë fjali: As a matter of practice User talk pages are generally not deleted, barring legal threats or other grievous violations that have to be removed for legal reasons; however, exceptions to this can be and are made occasionally. --bet_0 21 Nëntor 2006 11:25 (UTC) Po ta kisha kuptuar nuk te kisha pyetur, por shiko njehere dhe stampen gjermane se ti di gjermanisht me duket. Uni : Ani pra po i hi edhe kësaj pune. në gjermanisht: Dieser Benutzer ist auf eigenen Wunsch hin nicht mehr in der Wikipedia tätig. Das Benutzerkonto wurde deshalb dauerhaft gesperrt, die ehemalige Benutzerseite gelöscht, die Diskussionsseite geleert und gesperrt. në shqip përkthim i lirë: ky përdorues me dëshirën e tij nuk është aktiv në wikipedia. Kontoja e tij u bllokua pakufi, faqja e mëparshme përdoruesit u shly, faqja e diskutimit u zbraz (dmth, jo u shly) dhe u bllokua. edhe te anglishtja kështu shkruan (përmbledhje e shkurtër): faqet e përdoruesit mund të shlyen edhe nëfaqet gjithashtu (nëse nuk kan të bëjn me diskutimet), por faqja e diskutimit mundet vetëm të zbrazet. ti deri tash ke shkuar dhe ke ardh sa herë të është kujtuar, prandaj edhe faqet e tua mbesin ashtu si kan qënë deri tash. nëse ti dëshiron të largohesh me të vërtetë atherë thuaj që e dëshiron një gjë të tillë dhe se largohesh përgjithnjë, kur ti këtë dëshirë e shpreh kjo do të thotë që ti je larguar dhe nuk kthehesh me këtë konto këtu, por ti e thua këtë dhe kthehesh pas disa ditëve si e ke bërë deri tash dhe këkon të të çbllokojm prap. pra vendose stampën joaktiv te faqja jote, shko përgjithnjë (me të vërtetë) dhe ne e shohim se çka mundet të griset e çka jo. --bet_0 21 Nëntor 2006 12:15 (UTC) :: Ashtu bet_0, dhe kjo deshire, eshte fundi i antaresise tende. --Ko.S. (°diskuto°) 21 Nëntor 2006 12:24 (UTC) :::Me duket se nuk po kuptohemi sic duhet, po nejse per kete nuk e ka fajin askush nga ne. Une te thash qe mund ta bllokosh per gjithmonse, se une nuk dua te vazhdoj me ketu. Se kam provime ne shkolle dhe sdua ta humbas kohen ketu. Uni :::: Seshte puna e kuptimit ketu, por duhet te ipet fjala e fundit, d.m.th. duhet ta kemi 100% sigurt, qe mos me ardh pas dhe me thone dicka tjeter. Una ike, ta bojne nje tjeter admin. --Ko.S. (°diskuto°) 21 Nëntor 2006 12:43 (UTC) :::::Po ika nuk kthehem prap, kur isha admin nuk pash ndonje avantazh, perkundrazi. Se kush e pat fajin ajo eshte pune tjeter, qe e di sejcili vete. Roli i adminit eshte i mire kur ke te besh me njerez qe te kuptojn. Por une po iki per aresye shkolle dhe jo per kete. Mua grindjet nuk me pelqejne, se ne fund te fundit nuk sjellin asgje. Liro pak edhe faqen Uni/Libri i shënimeve. Uni :me ty nuk merret vesh akush Uni. është shumë e thjeshtë shtype atje lart ku shkruan dalje dhe e pat kjo punë. nuk ka nevoj as për votime e as për diskutime. por, para se ta bësh këtë vendos çka bën me stampën joaktiv se nëse e len stampëm aty ather do të shlyhet gjithçka (çka nuk ka të bëj me diskutimet) dhe kontoja do të bllokohet përgjithmonë. Deri tash kanë ardhë dhe kanë shkuar përdorues prej wikipedisë pa thënë asnjë fjalë, të njëjtën gjë mundesh ta bësh edhe ti po ti si duket ke nevojë për një ikje dramatike. mua më duken këto që i bën ti shumë qesharake dhe humbje kohe. —bet_0 21 Nëntor 2006 15:28 (UTC) ::Pse kush e ka fajin qe s'me kuptojn, nejse duhet patur pak durim dhe kjo mua s'me mungon. Puna e votimit mund te hiqet, se une e di se po te doje ndonje admin ai mund ta bllokosje konton qe tani. Dhe une e shoh kete dhe nuk futem me ketu, duke ju thene lamtumire. Pastaj nese qendron ajo stampa joaktiv si ke wikipediat e tjera ska shume rendesi. Me vone edhe ate mund ta grisesh. Nga une nuk do kesh asnjehere ndonje pengese. Une e bera kerkesen ke kuvendi se me tha Puntori. Une jam ne pritje te grisen faqet dhe te bllokohet perdoruesi. Kaq. Me respekt Uni 21 Nëntor 2006 15:40 (UTC) :::si të thash dalje, u kry. nuk kam kohë dhe dëshirë të merrem me ti. --bet_0 21 Nëntor 2006 15:44 (UTC) ::::edhe une aspak por duhet te shoh se mos ka faqe qe jane akoma te bllokuara si pshm Uni/Libri i shënimeve. Liroje pak se duhet pastruar. --Uni 21 Nëntor 2006 15:51 (UTC) Redirect A mundesh të më tregosh se si bëhet këtu #REDIRECT? Falemnderit --Λeternus 19 Nëntor 2006 12:30 (UTC) : Kështu: #REDIRECT Artikull ku duhet, e gjen edhe te kutiza me simbolet për redaktim posht, pas kategrisë dhe figura. tung --bet_0 19 Nëntor 2006 13:16 (UTC) Kategorite Pershendetje Bet 0, Une kur krijoj artikuje nuk e kam te qarte a mund t'i fus ne kategori, apo vetem redaktoret mund te bejne kete. P.sh. posa krijova dy artikuje, nje per Debatik Currin e tjetrin per Armend Dallkun, e te morra kohe ty qe t'i futesh ne kategori te caktuara. Pra, te kerkoj falje per kete. Me te mira, Besniku — VisitPrishtina 23 Nëntor 2006 12:47 (UTC) :Pak më parë ua shtova unë kategorinë po këtyre dy artikujve. Kryesorja është të krijohen artikuj të mirë, përdoruesit me përvojë ua shtojn kategorinë artikujve. nuk është aspak problem kjo. nuk ka neveojë për të kërkuar falje, je duke punuar shumë mirë këtu, edhe nëse e bën ndonjë gabim, kjo është qëllimi i wikit që ta korigjojm njëri tjetrin dhe të arrihet kaualitet sa më i mirë. tung dhe punë të mbarë. --bet_0 23 Nëntor 2006 12:55 (UTC) Hendeku/Kanali Para disa muaj e ke zhvendos Hendeku Mariana tek Kanali Mariana, une atehere nuk e kam pa se jam qene inaktiv, por me mire eshte si ishte, cka po thua ose jepe nje arsyje pse. --Ko.S. (°diskuto°) 23 Nëntor 2006 14:30 (UTC) :Hedeku përdoret për kanale më të vogla, si psh hendeku te ara, kurse Kanali përdoret për këto si Kanali Mariana, Kanali i Suezit, etj. Pra në këtë rast duhet Kanali edhe pse Hendeku nuk është gabim. tung --bet_0 23 Nëntor 2006 14:58 (UTC) :: Aha mirë, por tjeter here me dhane arsyjen, ne kete pune eshte hendeku ma mire, por edhe kanali nuk eshte kec, ok tung. --Ko.S. (°diskuto°) 23 Nëntor 2006 15:36 (UTC) Ok E kuptova qe e kishe per te mire dhe nuk isha fare i merzitur aty (mbase u shpreha pak keq ne tekstin qe shkruajta). Problemi ishte se une kisha marre pak me pare nje mesazh te tille nga perdoruesi Puntori dhe pas atij mesazhi nuk eshte se u ngatarrova me diskutimet dhe kur mora perseri nje mesazh me te njejtin kontekst, u ngatarrova pak prandaj te thashe qe nuk po kuptoj se ku e kisha gabim. Pune te mbare. P.S: Kerkoj falje per vonesen e pergjigjies! --Lagoon 23 Nëntor 2006 14:54 (UTC) :nuk ka asnjë problem. tung --bet_0 23 Nëntor 2006 15:00 (UTC) Ndihmë Si mund ta jap arsyen kur dua që të fhihet ndonjë artikull? A ka këtu ndonjë komandë tjetër përpos ? --Λeternus 25 Nëntor 2006 19:28 (UTC) :kjo stampë . tung --bet_0 25 Nëntor 2006 20:21 (UTC) ::Falemnderit. --Λeternus 25 Nëntor 2006 20:28 (UTC) BetBot @ ru Dear Bet! I have just granted the bot status to BetBot @ ru wiki. Dr Bug (Vladimir V. Medeyko) 25 Nëntor 2006 21:00 (UTC) :Thank You. --bet_0 25 Nëntor 2006 21:04 (UTC) Reçetat e ëmbëlsirave Bet, ky nuk është vend për reçeta të ëmbëlsirave. Pashë që kësi lloj reçetash ekzistonin shumë këtu. Unë mendoj se ato duhet të fshihen të gjitha nga këtu. E pres përgjigjen. --Λeternus 26 Nëntor 2006 12:19 (UTC) :Është krejt normale. Edhe te wiki anglisht dhe gjermanisht gjen plot recepta sepse edhe receptat janë enciklopedik. edhe te enciklopeditë e shtypura gjen recepte. tung --bet_0 26 Nëntor 2006 13:33 (UTC) ::OK. --Λeternus 26 Nëntor 2006 16:37 (UTC) Vlerësimi i artikujve Bet, a i vlerëson këtu dikush artikujt, se cili është artikull me më shumë vlerë apo me më shumë të dhëna etj. Do të kishte qenë mirë që artikujt të kategorizoheshin në bazë të vlerës së tyre si në Wiki-n anglisht. Tung, --Λeternus 26 Nëntor 2006 21:33 (UTC) :për momentin nuk fuksionon një gjë të tillë, se ka shumë pak përdorues aktiv. Ko.S.ystem.@ mundohet ta bëj një gjë të tillë me zgjedhjen e artikujve perfekte, por nuk ka aspak përdorues të interesuar për atë projekt. një gjë e tillë funksionon vetëm me shumë përdorues, e në wiki shqip nuk ka asnjëherë më shumë se 4, 5 përdorues aktiv në të njëjtën kohë. tung --bet_0 26 Nëntor 2006 23:20 (UTC) ::Too bad... --Λeternus 26 Nëntor 2006 23:27 (UTC) ::: Sic tha bet_0, poblemi eshte ketu qe i kemi pak perdorues, prej 100 perdorueseve aktiv, e kalxojne vetem 5 perdorues interesin jashta artikujve, ne moment eshte kandidatuar artikulli Leonardo da Vinçi, shiko faqen e diskutimit, dhe duhet me be, me 3 votim, se 5 votim vonojne shume. --Ko.S. (°diskuto°) 26 Nëntor 2006 23:38 (UTC) Stampa MKD Fshat Edhe ashtu spo ban jam tu e provu se foton nuk po ma cet. Shihe tek. Llojani. (Puntori 1 Dhjetor 2006 15:29 (UTC)) :Tash eshte funksionale.(Puntori 1 Dhjetor 2006 15:48 (UTC)) ::nuk pash çka je tu bo. mire e ke bo. kur te kesh njëher dëshirë e kohë e bëjm të njëjtën edhe për fshatrat e shqipërisë. unë ja kom nis pak po nuk kam kohë shumë. tung --bet_0 1 Dhjetor 2006 16:10 (UTC) :Shihe nese duhet dicka me nderru beje pershtate per emertimet e shqiperise.(Puntori 1 Dhjetor 2006 18:32 (UTC)) :: unë mendova që të bëjm artikuj për krejt fshatrat e Shqipërisë. shiko këtu. unë i kam mbush disa rrethe me emrat e fshatrave. Ata janë në trajtën e pashquar dhe komunat nuk janë aq të qarta si te komunat e maqedonisë. ndoshta mundesh të fillosh diçka me kaq sa për fillim. po të duhesh ta dërgoj edhe listën prej ku ikam marrë. sa i përket stampës nuk jam i sigurtë, në vend të qarkut, është më mirë të vendoset komuna ose rrethi. se qarku është shumë i madh, ose po të vendosen të treja. tung --bet_0 1 Dhjetor 2006 18:41 (UTC) :::Une nuk e kam idene se si organizohen komunat ne shqiperi dhe me cilin emer njihen. Kam degjuar shpesh ne TV qarku dhe per ate e perdora qark, pra duhemi perdorur termin me te cilin jan te emeruar legjitimisht. :::Kete duhet te e bejme qe ne fillim. Edhe stampen e lash nuk e perdora thash mos ti mbushi artikujt e pastaj te permirsojm por njhere te e bejme nje stampe perkatese. :::Dergoma linkun nga ke marr informatat per komunat e shqiperise edhe po i kompletojme keto 2 shtete me vendbanimet:dmth po i strukturojme se po eshte me mir edhe per edituesit e rastit qe te japin ndonje informate. :::Shendet (Puntori 2 Dhjetor 2006 00:44 (UTC)) ::::Ta dërgoj me email se e kam si pdf dokument. tung —bet_0 2 Dhjetor 2006 11:27 (UTC) BetBot @ bg I've left a message to you at bg:Потребител беседа:BetBot#This bot just have did something silly! -- Bggoldie 1 Dhjetor 2006 17:33 (UTC) Leonardo da Vinci Nuk mendon ti se ky artikull duhet të kategorizohet si artikull perfekt? Momentalisht unë nuk kam parë as një artikull më të mirë këtu. Tung. --Λeternus 3 Dhjetor 2006 11:41 (UTC)